elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bosmer
Bosmers, or Wood Elves, hail from the province of Valenwood. They are a people of the forests, matching their features to all that is found growing in the green woods of their homeland. They are known to be extremely agile and quick. Their nimbleness serves them best in any art involving thievery. They are also the finest archers in Tamriel. The Bosmer are cousins of the Dunmer, or Dark Elves, and the Altmer, or High Elves. The Wood Elves lineage is less noble than that of the Altmer, but they have adapted well to Tamriel. The Wood Elves are the various barbarian Elven clanfolk of the Western Valenwood forests. In the Empire, they are collectively referred to as Wood Elves, but Bosmer or Tree Sap People is what they call themselves. Tree Sap suggests the wild vitality and youthful energy of the Wood Elves, in contrast with their more dour cousins, the Altmer and Dunmer. Bosmer reject the stiff, formal tradition of Aldmeri high culture, preferring a romantic, simple existence in harmony with the land, its wild beauty and wild creatures. In fact their major cities are actually located in giant walking trees that roam the jungle province of Valenwood. These country cousins of the High Elves and Dark Elves are nimble and quick in body and wit, and because of their curious natures and natural agility, Wood Elves are especially suitable as scouts, agents, and thieves. Their ability to command a simple creature is well known. By game * Bosmer (Arena) * Bosmer (Daggerfall) * Bosmer (Morrowind) * Bosmer (Oblivion) * Bosmer (Skyrim) * Bosmer (Online) The Green Pact The Bosmer allegedly made the Pact with Y'ffre, the Forest Deity. The Bosmer are religiously carnivorous and cannibalistic as a result of the Green Pact, a central portion of the Bosmer faith. The Green Pact is never explicitly shown, but in its simplest form, it sets these rules down: Bosmer may only consume meat-based products and are forbidden to harm any plant for their own betterment. As a result of these stipulations, Bosmer are dependent on either stone or imported timber for construction purposes. The Green Pact has also heavily impacted Bosmeri cuisine, combat, and weaponry. They have developed methods of fermenting meat and milk to develop powerful alcoholic beverages and weapons such as bows are often made of treated and shaped bones. Most notable about Bosmeri combat is their stipulation that a combatant must consume an enemy's corpse within a short time after killing them. This has led to changes in approaches to combat, such as fasting and planning family feasts following a battle. They also cannot smoke anything of a vegetable nature. Bone pipes are common, however, and are filled with caterpillars or tree grubs. Creation within lore One story exists in the lore that explains how the Bosmer became created or came to be: The Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi. It goes as follows, in scripture from The Words Of Mother Ahnissi: 'Y'ffre heard the First Secret and snuck in behind Azura. And Y'ffre could not appreciate secrets, and he told Nirni of Azura's trick. So Nirni made the deserts hot and the sands biting. And Nirni made the forests wet and filled with poisons. And Nirni thanked Y'ffre and let him change the forest people also. And Y'ffre did not have Azura's subtle wisdom, so Y'ffre made the forest people Elves always and never beasts. And Y'ffre named them Bosmer. And from that moment they were no longer in the same litter as the Khajiit. And because Y'ffre had no appreciation for secrets, he shouted the First Secret across all the heavens with his last breath so that all of Fadomai's children could cross the Lattice. But Azura, in her wisdom, closed the ears of angry Ahnurr and noisy Lorkhaj so they alone did not hear the word. History The Bosmer province of Valenwood was claimed as a wasteland province of the Second Empire,Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion and its geography is partially described in several Imperial surveys. The Bosmer live in many different towns, however, due to the Green Pact, have built none of them themselves. The Wood Elves permitted a few roads to be built by the Second Empire, but neglect their maintenance, as the Bosmer do not need roads to move easily through the thickest forest; these roads would be now overgrown were it not for the High Elves of the Thalmor, who have repaired and widened them for rapid passage of their arms to and from the coast. First Era The First Era was founded after King Eplear, a Bosmer, and founder of the Camoran Dynasty, began his rule. Soon after this founding, the Bosmeri began to change, to suit the environments of the forest in which they lived. In return for the patronage of Y'ffre, the Forest God (either one of the old ancestor spirits or an aspect of the true pantheon), they swore never to kill, injure, or eat any of the vegetation of the new home, which became known as the Green Pact. The Bosmeri unity should be considered an important military feat in itself, as Eplear managed to unify the disparate groups into a unified group. In 1E 340, the Camoran Dynasty formed a trade pact with the human slave rebels of the Alessian Order. This they then were forced to undo in 1E 369, with one of the Great Hunts killing king Borgas of Skyrim, who was planning on declaring war on the Bosmer. Valenwood was able to maintain its independence for the majority of the First Era. It was only in 1E 2714, after unrelenting warfare from the Cyrodiils and Colovia combined, coupled with the devastating effects of the Thrassian Plague, that finally brought the Camoran Dynasty into the Reman Empire. Reman then ensured that Valenwood would not be a threat to the Second Empire by raising the cities of Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, Eldenroot, and Woodhearth from local trading posts to full-fledged powers in their own right. Falinesti is today considered the capital of the Bosmer, and it is not currently known what it was prior to this. Second Era After the fall of the Second Empire in 2E 430, the Camorans tried to unify themselves once more under the one banner, however, they had drifted too far apart culturally. They then began to war with one another, the Khajiit to the east, and the Colovians to the north. As they were dis-unified, they offered no resistance to the encroachments made by the Maomer of Pyandonea. Human Settlements The majority of human outposts built during the time of the Second Empire have been abandoned during the Interregnum, and have been reclaimed instead by "beastfolk" such as Centaurs, Orcs, and Imga - that share the forests with the Bosmer tribes. Humans, in general, have learned not to intrude in the forests of Valenwood. While they once depended entirely on the annual Stridmeet caravans of the Colovian West, the Wood Elves now rely entirely on the sea power of the Aldmeri Dominion for whatever they require from the outside world (as of 864, Second Era). For a brief period of time, the Colovian armies used Bosmer Archers, such as in the War of Rihad in 2E 862, however they were highly undisciplined and prone to desertion to be of significant use. They are quite adept at sneaking, and one of their most famous poems, the Meh Ayledion literally means The One Thousand Benefits of Hiding. They are recorded as having been involved in the War of the Red Diamond,Brief History of the Empire, v 2 alongst with the provinces of Hammerfell, Summerset Isle, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, and Skyrim and although it is not explicitly mentioned which side they fought on, it is likely that they went to the aid of Emperor Cephorus Septim I. However, the war itself left Valenwood unscathed. Aldmeri Dominion Valenwood also became part of the Aldmeri Dominion, a coalition of the Altmer and Bosmer that was considered to be the most stable empire in Tamriel, and they ruled until the armies of Tiber Septim wiped them out. Third Era After conquering Valenwood, Tiber Septim wisely decided to let the Bosmeri retain some symbols of its independence, so as to limit dissension. Thus, they allowed the creation of local chiefs and the Camoran Kings to remain Camoran Usurper Also known as Haymon Camoran, Camoran Kaltos, Hart-King, and Camoran Hart-King,The Refugees the Camoran Usurper began his deadly attacks on Valenwood in 3E 249.Brief History of the Empire, v 3Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras Two years later, in 3E 251, the Camoran Usurper had conquered all of Valenwood, and began his fateful march northwards before eventually being defeated at the Battle of Firewaves by Baron Othrok of Dwynnen in 3E 267.The Fall of the UsurperPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Five Year War The Five Year War, lasting, as it did, from 3E 395 until its conclusion in 3E 399, was a serious conflict between Elsweyr and Valenwood. More details are available on the main article of this War. War of the Blue Divide * The War of the Blue Divide was a war between the Altmer of Summerset Isles and those of the Bosmer of Valenwood. More details are available on the main page. Other changes At the close of the Third Era (as at 3E 432, anyway), significant changes were occurring in Valenwood. The Wild Hunt had been sighted again for the first time in "over 500 years". The "Walking City" of Falinesti has taken root for the first time in recorded history, and there is a new Bosmer prophet, the Precursor, preaching that the old Forest God Y'ffre is returning with new gifts for his favored people. Whether these are isolated events, or signs of some great change coming to Valenwood, remains to be seen. Fourth Era Seeking to recreate the First Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor expanded their power into the provinces of Valenwood, Elsweyr, and briefly into Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Following the consolidation of Valenwood and the Summerset Isles into the Second Aldmeri Dominion, the Dominion began a policy of expanding Aldmeri influence and power across Tamriel at the expense of the Mede Empire of Cyrodiil. The Aldmeri Dominion first expanded into Elsweyr, adding the Khajiiti kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as its client states. However, this expansion caught the attention of the Mede Empire, which began a rivalry between the Dominion and the Empire that would ultimately lead up to the Great War, a devastating war fought between the Dominion and Empire. Following its victory in the Great War, the Second Aldmeri Dominion experienced increased prestige and power that the Mer had not possessed since the First Aldmeri Dominion, which had been defeated by Tiber Septim in the final years of the Second Era. Confident of its ability to defeat the Mede Empire, the Dominion further expanded its influence into the other provinces of Tamriel, including the homeland of the Nords, Skyrim. It also reestablished diplomatic relations with the Mede Empire, even though they were still engaged in a cold war. During this time, the Thalmor seem to view the Wood Elves as racially inferior, as it is mentioned that they carry out regular purges. In Skyrim, the follower Faendal leaves the Dragonborn's service if he/she attacks any Imperial or Thalmor. We can assume that Faendal was or is a sympathizer of the Thalmor and clearly a supporter of the Empire in the Skyrim Civil War. However Malborn, from the quest Diplomatic Immunity, hates the Thalmor according to Delphine. According to Delphine Malborn's family was killed by the Thalmor in Valenwood. Therefore Malborn's family was probably an Imperial allies. With these facts we can conclude that the Bosmer of Valenwood are split on their opinion of the Civil war in Skyrim and the Great War. Religion The main religion in the forests of Valenwood is that of the Forest Gods and Ancestor Worship. According to legend, the Bosmer witnessed the death of Yffre, the first of the Ehlnofey to die. In his passing, his spiritual energies formed an Earthbone, a natural law, to limit certain aspects of the world. Yffre's Earthbone placed a limit on the ability of a being to change its form and nature, as previously they could change them at will. However, the Bosmer, having witnessed the formation of the Earthbone, learned how to manipulate it to avoid its restrictions. The most notable of their uses of this ability is the Wild Hunt, a ritual known only to the shaman of Valenwood. This is act is reserved to protect Valenwood from invading forces, the ritual permanently transforms all participants into mindless, blood-thirsty monsters, who will then consume all of their enemies and then themselves. The Bosmer have noted that all monsters in the world were born from previous Wild Hunts. And is also enacted at the end of each era as a ritualistic practice within Valenwood. Gods *Auri-El *Y'ffre *Arkay *Z'en *Xarxes *Baan Dar *Mara *Stendarr *Lorkhan *Herma-Mora *Jone *Jode References de:Bosmer ru:Босмер Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Bosmer